lessonofpassionfandomcom-20200215-history
Flake
Biography Washington Simpson was a simple, no-nonsense kid who lived with his mother. His mother would tell him how his father was a trucker and would drive big trucks all over the country. But once he got a bit older, his mother told him the truth and that his father left them a long time ago. He was too young to understand and still believed that daddy would come driving up the street in a big sixteen wheeler and honk the horn for the whole neighborhood to hear. But once he hit the age of nine and his mother found a new man to marry, the truth finally sat with him. When his mother remarried, his new father already had two sons of his own. Washington always wanted siblings, but the sad truth was that his new brothers were not the best role-models for a young child. They taught him every swear word that they knew, tricked him into doing things like steal candy from the local store and even showed him a nude magazine. He tried to say no, but his brothers would tease him and call him names, "Flake" was one of their favorites on the count that he would always try to weasel his way out of things. Needless to say, he grew up quickly and the nickname became the only name people would call him those days. But what also changed was his attitude towards others. He was bolder and less shy than before, going out and asking out every girl within eye-shot and all before enrolling in high school. Soon the name "Flake" took on newer meaning around the neighborhood and boys wanted to be near him and girls (despite their parent's wishes) wanted to be with him. Eleanor: Loving Wife or Cheating Whore Flake basked in his newfound celebrity status and focused more on that than his grades. In the end, he flunked out of high school and his parents kicked him out of their place. He spent the next few years as a deadbeat, surfing on friend's couches and staying over at many other girl's places. Once the girls caught onto his double-timing and his friends had enough of his jobless ass, they all kicked him out and left him to the streets. Flake spent his time trying to find new friends and girls, the ones that would put up with his lazy behavior but to no avail. The truth hit him hard in the gut; he needed a job. He worked at fast food, restaurants and even as a janitor at a local school. But everywhere he went, the same issue came up that led to his inevitable termination; sex. Whether it's with the new girl waiting tables or the substitute teacher after hours, the man had unstoppable urges. The only thing he valued more, was his music. He would play songs and remix them whenever his hands or other body parts were not busy and made a hobby out of it. Then one day, he saw an offer for a DJ for a local strip club and, wouldn't you know it, he got it. The owner was strict and told him to keep his hand son his records an doff the girls and Flake did his best to appease him as he needed the money. A few years later and he became assistant manager of the place and would only sleep with the girls after their shifts. The owner told Flake that he was about to close the place down and Flake knew he would never get a chance at a comfy, fun job like this anywhere else, so he bought it from the owner instead. Once the deed to the place was in his name, Flake made some changes to the rules; touching and even sex were allowed ONLY if the customers pay enough for it. The club saw a surge of new clients and a surprisingly higher number of girls who wanted to work there as well. Flake too advantage of this and raised the prices for the girls and slept with the new candidates for his own fun. More info about this game here. Camera Business: Story of Didi Flake's club was the secret that almost every man in town knew and almost every boyfriend and husband would make any excuse to sneak out of their houses and make their way to Flake's place. It was only natural that if Flake was going to offer "extra services" to his customers that other companies were going to want to partner with him. His favorite was a porn studio that would frequently ask to use his place for a few poster shoots and a few specials. Once he saw the money that studios had, he opened the door to any adult studio, up-in-coming or well established, to come to use his place so long as they bring business AND they are willing to perform under his rules. In his mind, all guys were going to jack off to this when they got home. Why not get an audience of them to pay more to do it in real life? More info about this game here. Eleanor 3 Flake continued his day-to-day shenanigans; wake-up, go to work, fuck a few of his employees, count his money and go to sleep. It was a nice cycle of his and he would even put some of his girls out on lone to some of the porn studios nearby to make some extra cash. But where Flake saw himself as a god to all the men in town, the police saw a criminal. Despite Flake knowing a few men on the force who would frequent his place on late shifts, it was not enough for them to come to his place and arrest him for illegal prostitution. He tried as best as he could but no pleading, no money bribes and not even free VIP experiences for life could get him out of this bind. Lucky for him, he had an angel watching over him and as fate would have it, her name was in fact Angel. She wanted to repay him for the years of lettering her work nights to work off the stress of working as a lawyer during the day. She took his case for free and fought hard for his freedom and on the fourth day fo the trial, she delivered...kind of. The only way that Flake would not face any jail time was to plead mental unstableness and wished to be healed. The court bought it and sentenced him to religious rehab and was banned for life to being associated, in any form, to his prior businesses. With no choice, he took the deal. The next six months were torture for him as he was subjected to reading the bible and praying three times a day. Flake could read recite the entirety of the book front and back, but he never believed a word of what he said. But if he was ever to get out and back to the real world, he was going to subject himself to this mental torture to the end. HE claimed he saw the lord and he would use his music to help spread his word to the world. And strangely enough, that was all that it took for the facility to sign him out. With no way of going back to his old life without being locked up, Flake pulled all his money from unmarked accounts and opened his own music studio. He didn't have any of his own names but leased the space out to anyone wanting to make a demo. He found a young rapper named Darnell and brought him in, all in hopes that he would spice up the label and get things moving. It was a slow process, but it was working. All Flake needed now was more people and his label will take off into the atmosphere. More info about this game here. Appearances * Eleanor (Supporting Character) * Story of Didi (Cameo) * Eleanor 3 (Supporting Character) Facts *